Carbon or glass fiber filled polyetherimide (PEI) compositions exhibit high glass transition temperatures, high heat resistance, good stiffness and strength, low warpage and excellent flame retardant properties. However, low melt flow rate and low notched Izod impact strength of fiber reinforced polyetherimide compositions limit their application. Blending with polycarbonate (PC) improves the melt flow rate and notched Izod impact of unfilled PEI resins, but with a reduction in the tensile and flexural strength of PEI. Thus, there remains a need for fiber reinforced PEI compositions that exhibit a combination of good flexural strength, tensile strength, Izod impact strength, melt flow rate and fiber-resin adhesion.